Lessons in Lurve
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: After consulting Matt, Ken thinks he has learned enough from the master to successfully ask Yolei out and be confident doing so. Now it's time to put his homework to the test and see where it goes. KenxYolei
1. Some background

Digimon does not belong to LoveSovereign. I like the little messed up world in my head and if Digimon was mine, I'd be forced to fully unveil that world, and people are NOT ready for that.

I'm really proud in this one. Almost finished completely, so expect regular updates. And please be constructive .. even give me some suggestions, I will take them willingly. =)

* * *

Ken was never very smooth in his actions as a teen when presented with a situation that involved a female he was interested in. Despite all his actions to remain calm, it usually resulted in him being awkward and walking away. He had no problems talking to females who were of no interest to him, sometimes to the point of being charming, but when it came to Yolei, he acted like a fool.

After all he has done in his short life, he still did not have enough courage to walk up to Yolei and try to gain her affection. Sure, at one point she may have had a crush on him, but friendship took the place of that. Now she joked, saying things that could be taken seriously or with a laugh. Ken was never sure. Secretly, when Yolei would say things like, "have my babies," he would wonder. She said things like that to T.K. if he bought her chocolate or some other mundane task performed by anyone of the male species, but maybe she actually meant it with him. Maybe she said it to T.K. to throw Ken off her trail, confusing her message so that he could never know. Maybe he was looking into it too much and Yolei really was just a close friend who said odd things because she was the eccentric one of the group.

She was the DigiDestined of Love and Purity, could she _really _be uninterested in **everyone**. Seriously, not even some of the boys she swooned over at her school. Ken was the DigiDestined of Kindness, could he really be doing something wrong? Maybe it was because he accidentally said he was gay. She asked him how he was after not talking to him for a month because of their school schedules. He didn't know what to say. Was he great? Was he okay? He certainly wasn't gay. Someone who dreamed of Yolei the way he did could _not _be gay.

Could it be that he tried to be uninterested when she would wear short skirts and shirts that showed off her breasts? If he wasn't interested, then he wasn't staring. If he wasn't staring, then he wasn't being a creeper. He would be a friend who secretly wished that she was dressing like that for him. Davis would notice and comment, sometimes to the point of being crude. T.K. would sometimes compliment her, but remain neutral because of his commitments to Kari. But Ken? He would pretend that something would catch his attention. A book. A text on his cellphone. Sometimes he would go to such lengths as calling his voicemail and pretending to be on the phone so he could walk away for a minute or two. How pathetic.

Today he was going to change that. Other than Davis, the only person Ken talked to about his feelings was Matt. The lead singer had no troubles talking to women, sometimes even wooing them into bed. With all of his real-world skills, he could write a book. If anyone could coach Ken, Matt could.

_ "Just get close enough where she knows that you're being a little more than friendly. Nothing extreme, but maybe an inch or two closer. Trust me."_

_ "Compliment her outfit, even if she's looking like a bum. Make something up. 'Oh, your eyes look really pretty today,' or some bullshit like that."_

_ "Ask her out to get some coffee together or anything of that sort. As long as she knows it is going to be the two of you, then your set. You don't have to tell her it will be a date. She'll worry about that for hours on her own."_

_ "Be confident. Nothing is more awkward than a dude who won't talk because all of a sudden his hands are more interesting than the girl he is spending time with."_

The first dilemma in his mind was another one of Matt's key points in trying to flatter Yolei.

_ "Don't wear your damn uniform. It is weird and I really think you should stop wearing it outside of school altogether. Go home and change after school. You look like Professor Boring."_

What the hell was he going to wear?


	2. Faux Fur didn't compliment his eyes

Name change =)

and I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)

* * *

For Ken, it wasn't as easy as finding clothes to wear. He had clothes, maybe not a lot, but he still had them. Clothes were never of any importance to him. As long as it served a purpose, then he had room for it in his closet. Right now, it was a matter of finding an outfit, more like a look; something that would make Yolei look at him and have her thoughts linger. Or something with a similar effect.

Davis would be no help, the kid ran around with goggles on his head and faux fur on his collar for crying out loud. Matt was most likely tired of hearing from Ken about his dilemma.

"You want me to what?" T.K. asked, his face reading the disbelief in his voice.

His eyes focusing on the ceiling, Ken continued after taking a deep breath. "I need your help in picking out an outfit," he said slowly, his pride and confidence wounded slightly.

"Yeah, I heard you. Why?" T.K. asked, the same look on his face.

"Why?" Ken repeated, hoping maybe, somehow, the blonde would get confused or something and magically help him without any more questions. After enough time passed where T.K.'s question still stood, he elaborated. "I want to get coffee with Yolei. Matt told me not to wear my uniform and I don't know what to wear to things like this!"

T.K. still stared at him.

"I mean, if it was some event, I could wear dress-y things, like a nice pair of pants, things like that. But this is coffee. I don't even own clothes that are "coffee shop" material." He did use air quotes.

With his small rant over, T.K. tried to hold back a laugh. "_Coffee shop _material?"

"Yeah," Ken responded, not really seeing what was funny. When T.K. actually started laughing, Ken frowned. "What? This isn't funny."

"You're right, I'm sorry." T.K. took a second to himself before he brainstormed. "Why don't you just wear jeans and a button down shirt?"

"Thanks, T.K., I never thought of that." Ken shook his head to himself, "I'm doomed."

"Why?" T.K. asked, "this is all fixable."

"I don't have jeans. The only button down shirt has stripes and stuff. Isn't that, you know, weird?"

Now T.K. looked at Ken with that look of disbelief he offered Ken before. Only now, it was hard to believe that Ken Ichijouji, boy genius, was now fretting over things like what to wear one a date -- _with Yolei_. It might also be the fact that he had more of a fashion sense than Ken. Whatever it was, both Ken and T.K. knew this was going to be a long evening that might include a trip to the store.

"When you two going out?" T.K. asked, going through Ken's closet. The genius really had nothing.

"I didn't ask her, yet." Ken was hovering, trying to see what T.K. was doing. "I'm worrying over one thing at a time."

"You don't know if you're actually doing this yet?" T.K. asked, more wildly than he planned in his mind.

Ken's eyes widened, "what? Do you think she'll say no?" Now Ken was really worried.

T.K. should have just kept his mouth shut. Dealing with Ken when he was worried was a draining ordeal. Using sharp objects in a foolish manner, a favorite with Davis, worried him; going on a cursing binge worried him, also. Somehow putting the idea that Yolei would say no, even without doing so intentionally or saying it or outright, was probably the worst thing to do to Ken's psyche at this point and time.

Even after the managed to put something together for Ken, a hybrid of T.K.'s clothes and Ken's clothes, T.K. didn't know the best way to send Ken off into the world.

"Just be calm when you ask her or something," T.K. said, unable to understand the thoughts that plagued Ken's mind. With a pat on the back, he let Ken go into the wild.


End file.
